Use Me, Senpai!
by IcebatofValikinRRBZ8
Summary: Ricka and Myu have been going out for a year now, and they didn't really do anything sexual. Until now. Ricka shows Myu that's she's in charge of the relationship and that Myu is nothing more than her Little Kohai cock sleeve! But she'll let Myu top a little bit. And Ricka lets Myu's Familiar get in on the action! Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Ricka X Myu smut fic.**

**Ricka and Myu are both Futanari.**

**Ricka: 11 Inches-5 Inch Girth**

**Myu: 6 Inches-2 Inch Girth**

**Fuu: 12.5 Inches-6.5 Inch Girth**

**CH 1: Use My Throat, Senpai!**

* * *

"Ricka-Senpai? Are you sure about this?" Myu asked.

"Mhmm." Ricka smiled. Ricka had Myu on her bed, both in their panties still.

Ricka kisses Myu and takes out her large cock. Myu was spending the night at Ricka's dorm room and Ricka planned on using Myu's throat for her own pleasure. Myu blushes at the sight of Ricka's 11 inch thick cock. Myu grabs it and starts jerking it off a bit. Her own cock getting hard to it's full 6 inches. Myu takes Ricka's head into her mouth and began sucking on her Senpai's cock. "Ahhh..." Ricka moans and puts a hand on her Kohai's head. Myu takes 2 inches of the cock into her mouth. Ricka did train her how to properly deepthroat, although Myu still had trouble taking all 11 inches without gagging up a storm and vomiting. But Ricka enjoyed the lewdness, really wanted to give Myu a nice hard fucking. Ricka smirked and grabs Myu's head and forces her down onto her cock. Myu whimpered and gagged hard as she now has 7 inches down her throat. Ricka keeps pushing and soon Myu swallows all 11 inches. She gags more and vomits up saliva. Her eyes forming tears and her throat bulging out to the shape of Ricka's monster. Ricka then pulls Myu's head up and then down over and over, face-fucking her. Myu kept gagging and vomits once more. Ricka then stops and lets Myu off of her cock. Myu removes her panties and revealed her 6 inch cock, small compared to her Senpai.

Myu coughs and gasps for air. "Senpai...do it again."

Ricka giggles and gets up. Myu is on her hands and knees in front of Ricka's large cock. She opens her mouth wide as she can as Ricka pushes her cock inside. With one swift thrust, she slams her entire length down Myu's gullet. "GHULK!" Myu gagged hard and shuts her eyes as Ricka begins to face fuck her Kohai, her orange sized balls sacking her chin. Ricka has a firm grip of Myu's head as she quickens her thrusts. Ricka grunts and Myu's eyes roll into back of her head, loving the taste of her Senpai's large dick. Ricka moans Myu's name and cums down her throat. Myu feels the cum filing up her stomach. Ricka pants and pull out of Myu's throat. Myu gasps for air and pants. Ricka tells Myu to lie on her back, head hanging off the edge of the bed.

"Good." Ricka smiled and shoves her cock back in Myu's throat and immediately begins to fuck her throat. Myu gags and chokes on her Senpai's large cock as she shits her eyes. Ricka's balls smack her head as Ricka goes in harder and faster. Myu jerks off her own cock and even cums from being throat fucked. Ricka notices and slams all the way in and stays there for about 10 seconds. Myu moans and sends vibrations to Ricka's cock. "Fuck!" Ricka moaned and speeds up once again, fucking Myu's throat like a cock sleeve and balls slapping her head 4 times per second. Myu lies there and takes it like a champ. Ricka pulls out and Myu throws up once again and pants hard. Ricka gets on top of Myu and puts her cock between Myu's large breasts. Ricka starts fucking her tits.

"Senpai!" Myu moaned and takes half of Ricka into her mouth. Ricka smiles and squeezes Myu's breasts together as she speeds up again. Ricka moans and cums again, not as much this time however. Myu gladly swallows the cum. Ricka pulls out and begins kissing and sucking on Myu's breasts. "Ahhhh, Senpai." Myu moaned and her face is red as an apple. Ricka then kisses Myu on the lips. Both girls moan and use their tongues. Ricka then goes down and takes Myu's dick into her mouth. Ricka sucks and swirls her tongue around the smaller cock. Myu moans loudly and rubs Ricka's head, the Ice Ninja then shoves two fingers into her pussy and fingers her roughly. "RICKA-SENPAI!" Myu cries and cums into Ricka's mouth and down her throat. Ricka stops fingering Myu and swallows the small amout of cum that her Kohai released. Ricka then decides to sit on Myu's face.

"Eat me." Ricka demanded. Myu moans and Ricka's butt and begins to lick her pussy, right under her balls. Ricka moans softly and gropes herself, her cock still erect. Myu laps up the dripping pussy juice coming from Ricka's vagina. Ricka raises her ass up. "Other hole. Now." Ricka ordered and Myu goes for Ricka's anus. Ricka sits back down on Myu's face, Myu slaps Ricka's cheeks. "Ah..." Ricka moans from that. Myu kept eating out her Senpai's holes for about four minutes each. Ricka gets back up and Myu gets to her feet. "Myu." Ricka smiles at her and kisses her Kohai once again. Myu wraps her arms around Ricka and deepens the kiss. Myu moans Ricka's name as Ricka's hands travel down to her butt. Ricka gives them a squeeze and them smacks them. Myu moans loudly into Ricka's mouth when Ricka slapped her ass. She does it again and again and again. "Mmmm!" Myu squealed into Ricka's mouth. Ricka stops and puts Myu back on the bed. Ricka shoves her cock down her gullet once more and fucks her Kohai's throat once again. "GHURLK!" Myu gagged and vomits again due to the sudden rough entry. Ricka smirks and grips Myu's hair and pulls on it as she jackhammers down her throat.

"I'm in charge Myu! Me! You're my Kohai cocksleeve! Take my cock! Swallow it and take my cum!" Ricka moaned and groaned, she grinds her teeth and kept hammering on Myu's poor throat. Ricka starts cumming for the final time and made sure that Myu does not vomit it all back up. Myu goes limp and loses consciousness. Ricka slowly pulled halfway out and then slammed back in a couple of more times. Ricka pulls out and Myu falls onto the bed, her stomach bloated from all the cum Ricka gave her. Ricka pants and her cock finally goes flaccid at 7 inches and a 3 inch girth. Ricka sits on the bed and kisses Myu. "I love you, Myu." Ricka said and heads to the shower as Myu lies on the bed, passed out and cum leaking out of her mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ricka X Myu smut fic.**

**Ricka and Myu are both Futanari.**

**Ricka: 11 Inches-5 Inch Girth**

**Myu: 6 Inches-2 Inch Girth**

**Fuu: 12.5 Inches-6.5 Inch Girth**

**CH 2: Use My Ass, Senpai!**

* * *

The next day, Ricka and Myu are making out once more, both naked and cocks fully hard. Ricka picks up Myu and continues kissing her. Myu moans and wraps her arms around her Senpai. Ricka spreads Myu's ass cheeks part and slowly shoves her massive pole up her ass.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Myu screamed as Ricka takes her anal virginity. Ricka lowers Myu until her balls rest against her ass. Ricka lays on her back and tells Myu to ride her. Myu nods and slowly goes up and slowly back down, moaning in pain as Ricka took her ass dry. Ricka grabs Myu's hips and helps her bounce on her cock. Myu felt her ass being torn apart and moans loudly in pain. Ricka suddenly pulls out turns Myu over, her back facing her. Ricka renters and starts thrusting roughy up into her Kohai's tight ass. Both ninjas moan and Ricka's balls slam into Myu's own. Myu jerks off her cock as Ricka slammed into her prostate every time. "SENPAI!" Myu cries out. Ricka pulls out.

"Hands and knees." Ricka said and spanks Myu. Myu yelped out and Ricka rubs her Kohai's ass cheeks. She goes to Myu's asshole and spreads her ass apart and sees that soon to be ruined hole, gaping wide. "You won't walk for days after I'm done. Your ass, will be wrecked. No time, no waste." Ricka whispered into Myu's ear.

"Hau..." Myu whimpered at the thought not walking for a while, and probably was going to need a diaper as Ricka would most certainly literally fuck her ass so hard, she shits herself every time. Ricka thought about that too and it turned her on, she wanted to see Myu shit herself! Ricka got behind Myu and enters inch by inch of her huge cock into Myu gaping ass. Myu moans and grips the bed sheets. Ricka got all inside and begins to sodomize her Kohai girlfriend. Ricka slaps Myu's ass a couple of times causing her to yelp out, her little cock leaking pre-cum. Ricka gropes Myu's breasts as she picks up the pace. "Ahhhhhhh! Senpai!" Myu cries out and strokes herself faster.

"Ass so tight!" Ricka moaned and squeezes Myu's breasts as her hips ram into Myu ass, clapping those cheeks. Ricka goes faster and harder. Myu is about to cum. Ricka pulls Myu's hand away from her own dick and jerks her off instead.

"I'm cumming Senpai!"

"Fuck!" Ricka slams a couple of more times and her and Myu cum at the same time. Ricka fills up Myu's ass with her cold seed. Ricka slows down her thrusting and captures Myu's lips for a deep kiss for five seconds. Myu's cum is all over Ricka's hand as the ice Ninja kept giving her the hand job. She stops after a while and puts her cummed hand to her lips. She licks Myu's cum off of it and smiled. "Taste sweet." Myu is panting afterwards. Ricka pulls out of Myu, her hole gaping leaking her cum. Myu's ass felt sore a bit, but she wanted to cum from her vagina, so she turns over and raises her legs in the air. "Want more. I see." Ricka said and enters back inside Myu. Myu lets out a long moan as Ricka pushes inch by inch into Myu's soon to be ruined rectum.

"Hau!" Myu moans once she sees Ricka's cock in her stomach. She fingers her pussy as Ricka began fucking her again. Ricka grunts with each hard thrust, she started a slow pace but gradually picks up speed. Ricka's balls smack Myu's and that causes the slap sounds. Myu's face is flushed during this all. Ricka picks up Myu and holds her by her ass as she fucks it. "AHHHHH! Ricka-Senpai!" Myu cries out and lays her head on Ricka's shoulder. Ricka starts picking up more speed.

"Say it Myu!" Ricka grunted.

"Hau!?"

"SAY IT! What are you!?" Ricka grinds her teeth and slams harder.

"HAUUUU! I'm your Kohai cocksleeve! Nothing more than your sex toy!" Myu cries out.

"And you're my bitch!" Ricka yelled and slams a couple of times, making Myu squirt out of her pussy, ass clamping around Ricka as she dumps her load up her ass! Myu feels her stomach expand slightly. Ricka pulls out and cum leaks out of Myu's gaping ruined hole. Myu pants and goes limp.

"I'll...make sure to top you next time..." Myu said softly and out of breath.

"Interested." Ricka said and her cock goes soft. Myu falls asleep and Ricka cuddles her. "My sweet Myu. Love you." Ricka said and kisses the top of her head, falling asleep with her.


End file.
